


Her Other Personality

by MsFujoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Highschool Setting, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Locked Up Room, One-Sided Relationship, Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Slight Yandere, Stalker, Surprise Sex, Unrequited Crush, With A Twist, highschool students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFujoshi/pseuds/MsFujoshi
Summary: Stuck in a dark and creepy locked up room, RJ finds himself tied up in ropes and tries to escape desperately without even knowing why he got here in the first place. Conveniently, a young girl - an awfully familiar one - enters the scene and fills him in with unexpected details in the most sensual way possible. Will RJ be able to escape a lady of erotic madness?





	Her Other Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooooo
> 
> I wrote this way, way, way, waaaaaaay before, like 2016-ish. I decided to put this up so that I will be able to remind myself that I need to finish this ASAP. This is actually a personal request from a classmate of mine. This is pretty much explicit, compared to my AssClass fanfics (altho I will make a smut KaruNagi fanfic sooner or later). Also, since this was made long ago, my writing style on this work is different from my current writing style, so sorry if this is too exaggerated. ;w; I still hope you will enjoy this lil story nonetheless. ^^
> 
> Also this chapter has no smut yet, wait for next chapter

Noises. I am hearing noises. Clanking, metal-like noises, with some drops of water echoing somewhere. Sounds eerie, like a ticking clock signaling every moment in the present.

 

Cold. Sheesh, the air is fucking cold, like an icy presence created by Elsa. My whole body is having goosebumps all over by the chill. _Where am I, in a freezer?_

 

Slowly, I tried opening my eyelids, but failed because of the sudden pain. “Uggh, what the..ow!” _My head hurts._ Like I was attacked by thousands of needles on my skull. _Ha, how did I survived that?_

 

I tried again, making sure I cleared my vision without any struggle in my brain. When I am not completely blind, I take a look around the room. Or more likely, myself. _All tied up._

 

 _Ok, what the fucking hell? I am not a dog or anything. Do I look like a beast? Impossible. This is nonsense. Why am I like this? Is this some kind of sick joke?_ My mind filled with endless questions, I am shivering with fear, having no words for the state of my situation.

 

_Wait, I need to focus. Panicking won’t help. Just calm the fuck down RJ. Just pretend that you are in a horror game. And damn, you are an expert on horror games. You will always find your way out of this...RIGHT?_

 

_CALM THE FUCK DOWN!_

 

Shouting comfort words at my soul, I calmed down, even though the trembling of my fingers said I really didn’t. After doing so, I again examined the room I am in, trying to find an escape.

 

Well actually, before that, I need to get off from these metal handcuffs. _Hell, why I am like this again?_ Trying to remember what happened, I searched the depths of my memories. It is so fuzzy though. _Am I having amnesia or something?_ I continued to search deeper, seeing some blurry images from that particular memory. _Ok, what I can remember is that I am leaving the library for some reason….Hell, what reason though? Did I forget something?_

 

“Sheesh, this is so messed up. Where am I in the first place? Goddamnit, I need to get out of here, and maybe call the police…”

 

After speaking out to the cold air, I tried to find anything on the coach to see if I can use something to escape. Unfortunately, the evil doer who have tied me up is smart and leaves no trinkets for me. “Also, who did this to me?” I wondered. “Do I have an enemy of some sort? Or just a random criminal who just wants to fuck me up?”

 

“Probably the latter, sweetie~”

 

I gasped on the sudden yet sultry reply. It is creepy nonetheless. “Who’s that?!”

 

“Oww, you don’t remember me honey?~ That’s a shame. Maybe I hit your head too hard.” She really sounds concerned, but with a cute sarcastic tone in the end.

 

“Hit my head too hard? Wow, aren’t you brutal?”

 

“Yessssss~ Brutal as I can be, but will do it for you my lovely~ hihihi~” Enjoying herself, she gives out a heartfelt and innocent giggle, making the atmosphere creepier than it should be. Still, I continue to be a brave motherfucker and asked her.

 

“Well, sorry for having short term memory. Will you please show yourself, you bitch?”

 

“Ouchie! That hurts~ Although I don’t mind being your bitch, RJ. That is my dream after all.” I can hear her licking her lips. _How disgusting._

 

“JUST TELL ME WHO ARE YOU?!?” Annoyed by her sugary words, I tried to wiggle myself out of these tight ropes or break the handcuffs with my strength. Sadly, nothing happens. Feeling so hopeless, I cried out in desperation.

 

I can hear her slowly walking forward towards me, high heels making its entrance with its dominant marching. Hidden in the darkness, she finally shows herself in the dim lighting of the room. Upon seeing her face, my hopes were crushed into tiny pieces.

 

_It is her, Adry. It is her all along._

 

_My one and only stalker._

 

“Finally remembered me dear? I am your love, and your dream. It is me, your girlfriend Adry~” She grinned at my pitiful face, her eyes filled with love. No, actually scratch that. More like _obsession._

 

_Ahhh, I fucking remember now. Sheesh, why you took so long to remember you stubborn brain?! Now I am stuck. With her. Fucking great._

 

Finally understanding the situation I am in, I remembered all those events when I was with her as if I am watching a flashback…

 

* * *

 

 

It was a dark and windy afternoon that time. It was already lunch break, and after class I went down immediately from the building going to the nearby canteen to buy my food. As I was complaining that my friends left me alone because they are absent and exit the building, I looked back - I don’t even know why I did - and saw _her._

 

Adry, a girl who is also in my grade, is waiting for me behind the pole with a gentle smile on her face. Seeing my attention to her, she quickly ran over to me with such happiness. I, on the other hand, have these thoughts in my mind: _Her? Again? I thought she finally gave up. Not to mention, I have a girlfriend already. I guess her warning about her is actually serious. She really is a stalker…_

 

At that time, never did I know that she is a monster on the inside.

 

“Hey RJ!” Adry greeted me with her cheerful personality popping up in her aura. “Lookie! I have made you lunch today~ So, can you eat with me? I promise it is not poisoned~” She said so with her tongue sticking out for humor.

 

“Haaah, seriously you don’t really need to do this. You are wasting time and effort on me.” I simply ignore her offer, but she still continues to plead.

 

“Pleaaaassssh? I mean, it won’t be really wasted if you eat it for me, right?” She stared at me with puppy eyes that every other guy will fanboy all over. Except me obviously.

 

_Well, I want to be a gentleman to her...Besides, she got a point. Maybe just today. But after that, I better tell her that this is the last time. I don’t want to hurt her feelings anymore…_

 

_Yeah. That’s the plan I will follow._

 

I give off a tired sigh and a tired smile, wishing that my plan will work and things will get over with. “Alright alright. But I have something to tell you after this ok? This is pretty important.”

 

“Really?!? Oh thank you!!! ♡” Filled with joy, she tries to hug me to celebrate, but thankfully I stopped her. “H-hey!! Not here, idiot.”

 

“Hahahahaha sorry~ I can’t help it. This is the happiest moment of my life right now!” I can see her sparkling like stars in a midnight sky as she celebrates her success. “Huh, happiest moment in your life you say…” I groaned. _Oh boy._

  
  


“Well what do you think RJ?” Adry asked me nervously as I took a bite from the lunch that she made for me. “Mhmm, it is pretty good. You made all this?”

 

“Yes! I did it with all my love!” Again, her eyes are twinkling bright, making it look like she has hearts as pupils. _Oh Auvrey, where are you? This girl is insane! Why are you absent too? </3 _

 

Despite my complaints, I praised her. “Keep it up Adry. You can be a good wi-I mean! Uh, cook someday. Yeah! Maybe an international chef!” I smiled a plastic smile. _Shit, that was close._

 

Adry giggled and accept my compliment heartily. “Thanks RJ. And say, after this, can we go to the library? I just need to check some books for my homework, and I don’t wanna be alone so….”

 

“Can’t you just work alone? I mean, you can right? I don’t wanna bother you too much.” I explained my reasoning to her as I continue to eat my lunch created by a stalker. _Haha, a lunch made by a stalker. Sounds good right?_

 

_Nah. Never in a million years._

 

Adry keeps on protesting. “Eehhh~ you can help me if you want. Besides, you have something to tell me right?”

 

“Oh yeah, right. Thanks for reminding me that.” _Yeah, thanks for reminding me that I need to reject you properly. Really, thank you._

 

“See? Now hurry up and finish it! Time goes by quickly after all senpai!”

 

“...Why are you calling me senpai…?”

  
  


After that warm and relaxing (not) lunch, we both went to the library. After we got access and put away our bags for safekeeping, Adry, with her notebook and pen, and I, with my smartphone and endless internal whining, we went upstairs. As we went upward, I noticed that there aren’t much students in the lounge or even in the library itself. Teachers too. Only the facility is open. It feels so empty and quiet, but I don’t really mind.

 

We decided to sit nearby the bookcase at the far end of the room which is close to the staircase. Adry then gets a book about philosophy and returns to her seat. As she finds the content she needs in the book, I unconsciously stare at her, trying to know how I will execute the plan.

 

_Ahh, poor girl. Why does she always hang out with me? Why do I look so prince charming-worthy in front of her?_

 

_Hey, I am not shading my own ego here, I really pity her. She doesn’t deserve me. She deserves someone better, you know._

 

“RJ? Yoohoo~”

 

_That’s why I need to tell her, to save her from any harm. But how?_

 

“RJ~~~”

 

_I don’t wanna hurt her too much. But I can’t be a playboy. I love my gf. But how can I convince I am not for her….?_

 

“Hey!! RJ!”

 

“WHA-” I almost screamed but thankfully I covered my mouth. _Phew, that was close. Wait, was she in front of my face just now?_

 

“Seriously, come to Earth, RJ. I need to put my face closer to yours so that you can hear me. Hmpf!” She shows her distress, although you can tell she really enjoys teasing me.

 

Blushing in embarrassment, I fixed myself properly and apologized. “S-sorry. I was just thinking about what I was planning to say to you.”

 

Her eyes suddenly perked up. _Oh boy, here goes the love signal of hers._ “Well then, tell me RJ. What do you wanna say?” She smiles back to me, with a bit of fear in it.

 

_Here goes the rejection. And no matter what happens you shall not regret it RJ._

 

Or so I thought.

 

“Hey, Adry. You see...You probably haven’t noticed, but I have someone I liked.”

 

“Aaannnnd?” She twinkles her eyes, feeling like in any second she will pounce on me.

 

“Aaaaannnd...Well, I am afraid the girl is not you Adry.”

 

……...

 

Silence. _Am I dead?_

 

Still, I continued. “Look, I understand why you do this to me. But I don’t want to hurt you anymore. You deserve someone better Adry. Someone who doesn’t ignore your love, you know?”

 

Silence still reigns in the atmosphere. I honestly can’t read her face right now. Suddenly, my instinct is telling me something.

 

_Leave RJ. NOW. You must leave NOW._

 

Swallowing away my fear. I properly plead her this. “So...please. Stop stalking me Adry. I promise, it is for your own good.”

 

And then I stand up. Following my instinct. And leave her alone. Never looking back.

 

Then suddenly I see black.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dunno when I'll post the next chapter, but it is going to be rated-18 so :v stay tuned I guess


End file.
